


Vampire or Human?  [reader x Chan/A.C.E]

by YUandMi



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Injury, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Holding Hands, Kissing, Light Angst, Love, Smut, Supernatural Elements, Tickling, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-03-02 18:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 18,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YUandMi/pseuds/YUandMi
Summary: Forever trapped in a mansion can be quite boring,, right? But would it be the same if it was the mansion of a vampire? Would it be the same if the name of the vampire was Kang Yuchan?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> • there's some fluff in it, but don't expect it to be all fluff  
> • not innocent :)  
> • english isn't my first language, sorry about any mistakes  
> • can be very soft but also very hard  
> • angst-ish  
> • the y/n POV will sometimes be more universal, just so that I don't have to keep switching from one POV to the other  
> • also one detail; the boys don't have very big fangs, they're pretty small/subtle  
> • for those who want, some pics for the imagination: [vamp & scenery pics](https://twitter.com/yuchansleftear/status/1127931980140748800?s=19)
> 
> • enjoy ;3

_Finally some peace and quiet._  
After a long time, I'm finally able to get away from everything and decide to take a walk in a forest. It's very quiet, not a person to be found. The forest is quite misty. I walk a small path, making sure I don't get lost. _I wonder why nobody is here. It's holidays..._ But I enjoy the silence. At least there's no one to bother me.  
After a while walking up a hill, something starts to form in the distance. The closer I get, the more it takes the shape of some sort of mansion. A very big one. But also really old and delapidated. It looks abandoned. Somehow the mansion still looks beautiful. The entrance gate is dusty but carved with patterns and ornaments.  
Out of curiosity, I try to open the gate. It opens slightly after pushing it hard enough. I enter a huge hall with a staircase in front of me. The staircase takes in the whole width of the hall and goes up a little. But I can still see the next floor.

 

~ UNIVERSAL POV ~

 

"Oh? Is there finally someone who came?" His face lights up and he jumps up from his chair. Running towards the gate he thinks, "finally I'm not alone anymore. I can make friends again!"

 

~ Y/N POV ~

 

I see a guy appear up on the staircase. He is wearing a white and blue jacket with jeans. We make eye contact. But something seems wrong with him. He can't seem to keep his control. It's like he's about to throw up. _Is he okay? Should I help him?_ I try to go to him, but his words make me stop.  
"No! Don't come closer! Stay away!" He covers his mouth with his hand. _He doesn't look okay at all!_ I go to him even though he asked me not to. Before I even put my foot on the first step I'm suddenly on the highest step. His arm around my waist, he pulls me close. He has a smug expression on his face. A smirk. His clothes seem to have changed too. Or they've gotten darker. Something between black and crimson. He also seems to have this aura around him, like dark red flames. But maybe it's just my imagination. His glare pierces through me. There's something different about his eyes.  
He licks his lips. The look on his face seems like he's about to devour me. But not in a monstrous way, more in a sexual way.  
"You're the most delicious prey I've ever seen."  
"P-prey?!" I can't really process what's going on. He puts his head near my neck, pulling me even closer. His nose only a millimetre away from my skin, he smells my scent. It brings a shiver down my spine.  
"You smell so fucking good." He's losing his mind. Completely lost control over his vampire side.  
Suddenly he realises something. There's this instinct that tells him to spare me. To keep me alive. _Her blood is special.._  
He looks up again and smirks at me.  
"You're mine." We suddenly vanish and appear in a room. Before I can take any of this in...

 

Black.

 

Everything goes dark.  
Only the pain of a sting in my neck seems to remain.

 

I wake up, the sun blinding me a little as I open my eyes. _My head hurts_ , I try to get out of bed. My stomach suddenly growls of how hungry I am. For some reason I feel weak and have some trouble walking. As I go to the door and open it, I enter a really long hall. I seem to be sort of in the middle of the hall. As I look around I suddenly lock eyes with him. He's at the end of the hall, sitting on a stool.  
"You're hungry, right?" He shouts, so I can hear him. I just nod, my movements big enough for him to see.  
"Just stay there, I'll be right back." He gets up and starts to walk, takes a turn to the right and disappears. Suddenly I remember a stinging pain in my neck. "Ah," I grab my neck where I felt the pain. _Huh?_ With my fingers I feel two small cuts. I go back into the room and sit on the bed. Still feeling quite weak. Looking down, I try to remember what happened. _I entered the mansion.. saw him being troubled..._  
He suddenly appears in the room with a tray. There's a lot of food on it. He lays it next to me on the bed and turns around to disappear again.  
"Wait." He just stops in his movements. His fists are clenched.  
"It's better if I stay away from you."  
"Why?" Suddenly a vision of his glaring eyes and his fangs right in front of me surfaces. He disappears before I can say anything. _Was that really real? He seemed so normal just now... he can't be a vampire right?_ But the small cuts in my neck prove differently. I try to shake away the thoughts and start eating.  
Once I'm done, I start to feel sleepy again, so I decide to go to bed. _This all still feels like a dream._

When I wake up again, a tray with food is already placed on the dresser. I feel a lot better. Once I'm done eating, I leave the room. Having no idea where to go I follow where I saw him going.  
After turning right, there's a big staircase with red tapestry. Going down the stairs, I enter some sort of big living room. Many couches and chairs spread around the room. Walls filled with books. Somewhere in between all those couches, I see his head bulging out. Looking down, probably reading a book. As I go down the last step of stairs, he notices me immediately. He quickly puts down his book and stands up.  
"H-how are you? Do you need anything?"  
"I'm okay. I feel a lot better."  
"That's good.." he scratches the back of his hair, not really knowing what to do. "Just.. call me if you need anything. There's books over there if you want to read anything.." _He's about to leave again._  
"Wait! I don't even know your name."  
"Oh right..," a little embarrassed that he didn't even properly introduce himself, "I'm Kang Yuchan. But you can call me Chan."  
"Chan..," you whisper to yourself. "My name is Y/n." He nods, turning around. "Before you go," I call out to him, "could you show me around?" He hesitates.  
"Okay, but keep your distance."

He shows me around, going through many halls. It all seems similar. _I hope I won't get lost..._ One of the last things he shows is a hallway with a room at the end.  
"That's my room," he points. "That's the only thing you're not allowed to enter." I nod. Still a little curious if he's hiding something secret in there or just wants some privacy.

 

We're back at the living room.  
"Just call my name if you need anything." Even though I heard what he said, there's something that kept bugging me this whole time.  
"Why do we have to keep our distance?" The sudden change of subject startles him, but eventually he answers.  
"It's too dangerous."  
"What is?" He doesn't say anything. "At least explain to me why you're acting like this," I start to get a little frustrated. "At least tell me what's going. You can't just keep me in the dark!" He heaves a long sigh.  
"You might not _want_ to know."  
"Even if it's something bad, I want to know."  
"Fine. But don't blame me if you don't believe or like what I tell you." I nod. "Sit down." I sit down on some couch and he goes sit on one a little further.  
"Do you really have to sit so far? It's weird talking to you from a distance."  
"Just... hear me out." He pauses. "I am indeed _a vampire_. It's up to you if you want to believe it or not. But I'm keeping my distance for your own safety. I'm normally not so sensitive to a human's blood. So when you entered the mansion I thought we could maybe.. become friends." _He wants to be friends?_ I feel kind of touched by the thought. "But I didn't expect your blood to be so.. special? You have this strong sweet scent about your blood." It makes me little uncomfortable hearing him talk about me in that way. Even though he's sort of complementing me. "It makes my vampire side go crazy. I have a lot of trouble controlling it. That's why I keep my distance, so that I won't lose myself and hurt you.. like I did the first time," the last sentence is almost a whisper. I touch my neck with my hand again. "I.. I never meant to hurt you. I don't _want_ to hurt you. I don't want to hurt anyone. I just can't control myself sometimes." _He looks really sad._ But somehow it seems like he's little angry with himself. "I have to stay away from you, so you won't get hurt." Even though I'm still not completely sure that I believe him, I understand that he's doing it for me. _But still.. it feels weird to be so far apart._ "I'm so sorry..." he suddenly says.  
"Why are you sorry? I'm okay now. I'm not angry at you for hurting me."  
"It's not that..." _He really does look angry at himself._ I don't want him to feel bad about himself because of me. "It's that because of this I have to keep you here.."  
"Why?"  
"You've seen me.. in my vampire form. If I let you out you could tell others, and as a vampire we have to keep our secret of being actually real."  
"I won't tell anyone!"  
"I can't risk trusting your words. Vampires have been betrayed too many times. We're monsters after all."  
I don't really know what to say to that.

He leads me to my room and disappears once again. Does he really think of himself as a monster? Even though he 'hurt' me the first time we met, I'm not really afraid of him. I don't know why, but I feel like he wouldn't hurt me really bad. It's hard to take all this in at once but it also feeds my curiosity. All these new things make me get more questions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a heads up that not much will make sense in the story, so try not to focus too much on the details :P

I don't see him for a while. _I really want to ask him a few things..._ I'm finally able to find him the next day, bringing me food at noon.  
"Chan! How long have you been here? Alone?" I straight up ask him, hoping to get his attention so he won't disappear.  
"Let's talk about this somewhere else."

In some sort of tea room, he goes sit down further away from me.  
"So... what was your question?"  
"How long have you been here all alone?" He sighs.  
"I wasn't always alone, I had brothers."  
"How many?"  
"Four. All of them older than me."  
"So you were, or are the youngest?"  
"Yes."  
"Where are they now?"  
"They all found their place in this human world."  
"Why haven't you?"  
"Because I don't deserve it."  
"What do you mean by that?"  
"I used to be really cruel.." He shakes his head, "what am I even doing, saying this to you."  
"No, tell me."  
"I don't like talking about my past."  
"Then talk about your brothers' past." He sighs.  
"We all used to live in this mansion. None of us were supposed to be vampires. But we.." It takes him some time to process what he wants to say.  
"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."  
"Anyways, we all got turned into vampires against our own will. We all had trouble adjusting to the 'vampire life'. Being half human, half vampire. Our bodies still work like a humans body, but we just don't like human food. We like... blood. And we're not sensitive to the sun either. We just live longer because we drink blood.  
The oldest brother, Donghun, had the most trouble to adapt. He just didn't want to accept it. He would still try to make and eat human food. Force himself to eat even though he felt like throwing up every time. He tried to live as humanly as possible, out of denial. But was just left in frustration that he'll never be able to be human again. After that he lived quite a pessimistic life. Still kind of trying to live like a human. We lived off of humans that would come into our mansion by accident. Or out of curiosity. Donghun had the least trouble controlling his vampire side. He was just too stubborn for it," Chan chuckles a little. _It's actually nice to see him smile._ "The second oldest brother, Sehyoon, had trouble with it at first too. But not as much as Donghun. He was scared of himself in the beginning. Since once human blood was exposed, he couldn't control himself well. But gradually he tried to understand the things that come with being a vampire. He was able to make something of every day, see the good things in being a vampire. He loved to discover new places. Since we can sort of teleport, he loved to go somewhere once in a while. He tried to enjoy life as much as he could.  
His human and vampire side were quite different, but he still tried to accept his vampire side. Although I think he still had a hard time sometimes. He tried to convince himself that drinking blood is okay, to stay sane." Hearing all these stories make me realise how hard it must've been for all of them. And for Chan.. This only makes me more curious of how he used to be. Did he have as much trouble as his brothers?  
"What about your other brothers?"  
"The third oldest, Junhee, was kind of the leader here. He was very civilized and knowledgeable. He was a little too old fashioned in my opinion. Despite his vampire side, he tried the hardest to control his blood thirst. And he did well too. He definitely missed his human form but was still able to accept his 'fate'. As much as he could, he tried to blend in with the humans.  
After Donghun, he drank the least blood. When he did, he did it very gingerly. Always holding back as much as he could. He was strong. I admired his control..." The sad look on his face keeps appearing, but disappearing when he's talking about his brothers. _He must really miss them..._  
"And the last brother?"  
"The second youngest was Byeongkwan. He was like a best friend. We got along the most. His human and vampire side were very close to each other. He could switch from one to another quite easily. His control over it was smooth. He wasn't very bothered about being a vampire. At least it seemed that way. He saw it as something fun. Perhaps as a challenge. Maybe he liked his vampire side a little too much. He was playful about it. But I guess that's better than being depressed about it." How much I wish he would also talk about himself. How he used to be as a vampire. _'I used to be really cruel.'_ What did he mean by that? In what way? On one hand it scares me, but on the other it makes me really curious.

 

* * *

 

We don't talk to each other much for some time. I keep thinking about what he told me about his brothers. _I wonder how it was back then..._

 

"Y/n," Chan suddenly appears in the room.  
"Yes?"  
"I'll go out for some grocery shopping. Just call my name if you need me. I'll hear you. I'll be back in about two hours."  
"Okay."

 _Two hours..._ Now that he's not home the curiosity build up inside me is stronger than myself. _I shouldn't do this... _I walk towards the hall of Chan's room. _I really shouldn't do this. _For a moment I just stand there in the hall, the door of his room in front of me. _He deserves his privacy._ But what if he's hiding something in there? The questions keep haunting me. The secrecy feeding my curiosity. _He won't even notice I came here._____ As long as I don't take too long it should be okay... right?  
I walk up to his room and slowly open the door. Before I enter, I have a look around to make sure it's safe. For all I know he might be hiding some weird creature in there.  
Carefully I enter and start to have a look around. It's really dark, the curtains closed with only a little bit of sunlight coming out. For how small the room is, he has quite a big bed with curtains around it. The room looks very old fashioned. All the furniture too. It's very dusty in there. As I look around I notice a very big painting on the opposite side of the bed. Hanging on the wall with a dresser underneath it. If sitting on the bed, you'd be looking straight at it. On the painting is Chan.. and four other men. Or vampires... _So this were his brothers._ They all wear quite old-fashioned clothes. _They seem close._ It's like a family picture, but painted. I come closer to the painting and take a close look at Chan. _He looks... satisfied._ This gives me even more questions than answers. He has a slight smile on his face. The rest looks neutral. I put a hand on the painting and go over Chan's slight smile. _I really wonder how he used to be..._  
Even though I touched the painting only for a second, the surface of it becomes insubstantial and I suddenly feel myself slipping into the painting. Before I know it, I fall through the painting like some portal and end up back in Chan's room. Or atleast it looks like his room. The curtains are open and everything looks like new. I turn around to look at the painting, but something distracts me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this a day earlier, since I'll be quite busy with a.c.e's comeback tomorrow :)

There's noise coming from outside the room. Following the noise, I leave the room. While walking one of the many halls, I suddenly encounter someone.  
"Oh? A little deer roaming around the house. Are you lost?" _It couldn't be..._ It baffles me that it seems like time has reversed. "Follow me," he takes my hand and leads me. _W-why is he holding my hand?_ He seems nice. Friendly, easy going. _Byeong..kwan?_  
We enter the living room, warmth filling the whole expanse because of the fireplace. There's three men in the room. Two are sitting, one is standing. They're all occupied with a book. Except for one. One of them is drawing something. Or maybe just doodling, lost in thoughts. One of them has this very sad look on his face. _I guess that must be.. Donghun?_ The one standing with a book in his hands, looks very chic. Like a real gentleman. _I bet that's Junhee._ And the one daydreaming... _probably Sehyoon._ They're exactly as Chan described them. And yet still so different. They're all really handsome. Their faces are a little pale but if I didn't know that they're vampires, I wouldn't have noticed.  
"Look what I found wondering around in the halls." They all look up. Donghun looks very uninterested and continues reading. Sehyoon just keeps his gaze on me, without saying or doing anything. Junhee's face lights up and he walks up to me.   
"Nice to meet you, young lady. My name is Junhee." He takes my hand and kisses it. I feel slightly flustered. "What is your name?"  
"Oh! I'm Y/n. Nice to meet you, Junhee." I bow to him. He gives me a smile.  
"That there is the oldest brother, Donghun." He comes a little closer, whispering, "don't mind him." I nod.  
"I'm Sehyoon," he says quietly. If I didn't know his name, I probably wouldn't have understood him.  
"And I'm Byeongkwan," he says loudly and confidently. Making me turn around to look at him.  
"It's nice to meet you all."  
"Are you hungry?" Junhee asks politely. "Donghun can cook something for you if you want."  
"No, I'm okay. Thank you."  
"There's five of us, but the youngest is not here now." It's still weird how I was able to go back in time, but I want to enjoy it as much as I can. Get to know all of the brothers. See how Chan used to be.

**[A/n: I'll be using Yuchan to refer to the younger Chan~]**

"Who's not here?" A sarcastic tone suddenly enters the room. Byeongkwan and Junhee both turn to Yuchan. So do I, recognising his voice. He is fixing the buttons at the cuff of his sleeve. His head slightly tilted down. Once he's done he looks up and takes a short glance at me. A very uninterested look on his face. I had to take a second look to make sure it's him. _That's Chan..?_ He's wearing a simple crimson suit.  
"Another prey?" He fixes his cuff again.  
"Yuchan!" Junhee softly hisses at him. Yuchan rolls his eyes. Junhee turns to me and smiles awkwardly. "Don't mind him." Yuchan goes to sit in a chair. _He looks younger, naive... intimidating._ He seems to have the same dark aura around him like when I met him for the first time. _He can't be in his vampire form right now, right?_ For some reason he seems kind of scary.  
"Are you tired?" Byeongkwan breaks the silence.  
"Uhm..." still confused, I don't know what to say.  
"Well, I'll show you your room and you can decide once you're there." He smiles kindly, offering his hand once more. Even though I already know my way, I let him lead me. _He really seems nice. Comfortable to be around with._ Once we arrive, I notice it's a completely different room on a different floor. He opens the door for me and let's me in.  
"This is your room." I take a look around. _It all looks so clean._  
"So? Want to sleep yet or not?" I keep looking around while he places my hair to the back, uncovering my neck. He takes a look at it, an attracted look on his face.  
"I'll try and get some sleep." I'm not that sleepy, but I need to process all of this a little.  
"Very well," he gives me a kiss on the cheek. As he turns to leave the room, he turns his head to look at me. "Just shout if you need anything," he winks. _What a flirt_ , I roll my eyes and chuckle.   
After a lot tossing and turning, I can't seem to get Yuchan out of my head. _He looked so different._ Maybe he was more similar to his vampire side back then. But I couldn't see much of it when I first met him. Eventually I decide to go back to the living room.

Sehyoon is still in the room, doodling something. I look over his shoulder and lean on the outside back of the couch.  
"What are you drawing?" I ask curiously. Unfazed he turns his head to see that it's me.  
"I don't really know."  
"It looks nice though." I walk around the couch and go sit next to him. He finds it a little awkward at first.  
"You think so?"  
"Yes. I've never seen such a unique style." He doesn't say anything but he feels flattered. _He looks shy._ I continue talking with him for a long time and eventually he starts to loosen up and talk a little more.

"It's getting very late. You should get some rest." He says, gently.  
"I guess you're right. It was nice talking to you." He just nods with a smile.  
I leave the room, entering the hall. Just when I want to turn around the corner, Junhee appears there. It startles me and I hit my back against the wall. My hand covering my heart.  
"Oh? Still not asleep?"  
"I was just going to my room," I catch my breath.  
"I see. My excuses for startling you." He comes a little closer.  
"It's okay." He comes a little a lot closer than I expected. He has this confident smile on his face. Some sort of smirk, but a nice one. Just like Byeongkwan he tucks some hair behind my ear, exposing some of my neck. He suddenly notices something. His face coming closer to my neck, he breathes in my scent. _"What a strong scent she has..." _He seems to have trouble with his control. His teeth slowly starting to turn into small fangs. I start to get a little worried. Chan told me his control was good but..._  
A sudden soft peck on the neck. He's able to get control again quite quickly. I can't help but feel a little hot and flustered. He pulls back and smiles kindly at me.  
"Good night," his voice soft and low._

__

__* * *_ _

__

___As I walk into the living room, I meet Byeongkwan.  
"Good morning, princess. Did you sleep well?"  
"I did, thank you."  
"Sehyoon is in the rose garden. He asked for you to come once you're awake."  
"Oh?" Byeongkwan gives me instructions on how to get there and I make my way to the rose garden. Once I open the glass door, the smell of roses fills the air. All sorts of colors of roses. Mostly red. Sehyoon sitting on a bench in between some roses that grew out of there pots. I go sit next to him.  
"Good morning," I smile. He just hums. "Why did you want to see me?" He doesn't look me in the eyes nor does he say anything. All he does is open his sketchbook.   
"Woah."  
"Since you seemed to like my drawings I thought I'd show you some more." His ears have a soft blush. He feels embarrassed but felt so flattered by my interest that he wanted to show it to me. He leaves through the book as I admire his peculiar style. He explains some of his drawings. _He looks so passionate about it._ Drawing might seem like something trivial but he enjoys it a lot. It takes me a while to notice that Donghun is sitting on a bench a few roses away. With all the roses I could barely notice him. It kind of seems like they're always together. No matter where in the house. _I wonder why..._ As I continue looking at Sehyoon's drawing, I want to place my free hand next to me on the bench. But I didn't know there was a rose stem there. Before I know it I slightly cut my wrist on a thorn.  
"Ah," surprised by the sharp stem. _Oh no..._ I can hear Sehyoon gulp. Donghun suddenly jumps up and grabs me bridal style. Before I can process what's going on, we disappear quickly and appear somewhere else, also outside. He puts me down on the grass. He's kneeling on one knee looking down at me.  
"You have to be more careful."  
"S-sorry." He's a little intimidating.   
"Show me." I look at him confused until he takes my wrist. He looks at the blood.. tempted, but holding back. _He must have held it in for so long..._  
"It's okay." He looks me in the eyes, a little surprised. I nod telling him it really is okay. He lifts my wrist a little more and gently licks the small trail of blood.   
Lowering my wrist again, he heaves a soft sigh. He hasn't had any blood in a long time. _He looks more relieved.__ The thought of them being vampires still scares me a little. The chance of death seems closer because of it. But I can't help but feel bad for them. It must be really hard for them. Donghun doesn't look me in the eyes.  
"Thank you." I just smile, glad he feels a little better. He takes a band aid out of his pocket and puts it on the cut.  
"Thanks." He places his arm around my back and the other around my legs. Noticing he's picking me up bridal style again, I put an arm around him. We appear in the hall of my room.  
"Go wash off the smell of blood."   
"Mm," I awkwardly respond. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • sorry for the late update hehe  
> • enjoy~

While showering I wonder if I should go back to Chan. _Would he have noticed I disappeared? Would he be worried?_  
I leave the bathroom, entering my room while still drying my hair a little. Just as I look up, Yuchan is there. A smug expression on his face. He looks at me as if I'm some sort of plebs.  
"Is something wrong?" He just scoffs. Suddenly he appears right before me. He's standing so close that I have to look up at him. He lifts my chin a little and has a close look at me, turning my head around slightly.  
"You're not particularly pretty." _What?_ "I don't get what my brothers see in you. We've had a lot prettier prey." He thinks for a moment. "Maybe you don't taste so bad... that could be it." Just now I notice that his fangs have been visible this whole time. _He's been in his vampire form this whole time?_ This Yuchan takes me quite aback.  
_Wait.. what is he...?! ___  
He puts some if my wet hair aside and leans in.  
"Yuchan!!" Suddenly Junhee appears in the room behind Yuchan and takes him by the shoulders. They both disappear. _Where did they go?_ For some reason I feel like they went to the living room, so I go there.

__In the hall right before the living room I can hear them arguing and stop in my steps.  
"- then tell me why I'm not allowed to? You guys almost never protested. And now all of a sudden it's a problem if I want some blood?" For some reason it kind of pains me to hear Yuchan like that.  
"You and I both know that most humans don't survive your blood thirst." _That's probably Junhee._  
"That still doesn't explain why I'm not allowed to drink hers?!" _I don't want to admit it but he acts like a... douche..._  
"Guys, calm down." Byeongkwan gets in between. "Listen Yuchan. It's been a while since a human hasn't been afraid of us. She's pleasant to have around and actually makes it livelier here. It's nice to have some change for once."  
"Not afraid? She sure gives me some weird looks."  
"That's because you always look at her grisly. Just like all the other humans." Donghun adds. Yuchan just stomps out of the room, frustrated and irritated. He clicks with his tongue and bumps into me on purpose while passing by.  
Junhee sighs deeply.  
"We shouldn't have spoiled him so much."  
"Don't blame yourself for it. We couldn't have known he would turn out like that." Byeongkwan tells him, knowing he'd take all the blame.  
"Turn out like what?" I enter the room. They all look at me, eyes like saucers. "Please, I want to know. Even if it's bad."  
"I don't think you want to know.." I just stand there with a pleading expression.  
"Sit down," Donghun offers. Now they all look at Donghun.  
"Donghun, I don't think-" Junhee starts.  
"She heard our conversation, it doesn't really matter anymore if she knows or not." I sit down, close to Donghun. "To keep it short and simple," we lock eyes. "After becoming half vampire, he became arrogant. Never left his vampire form."  
"We thought he just couldn't control his blood thirst, so we let him," Junhee comes stand next to me. "Maybe he really couldn't control it. Or he was just too young and naive to think of how it could affect him."  
"He's merciless. And doesn't care either."  
"His human side disappeared. There's nothing holding him back anymore," Junhee continues. _So this is what he was talking about..._ I can't help but feel really bad for him. How much he must hate himself right now. _I wonder how he found his human side again though._  
"So he never leaves his vampire form?"  
"No..."  
"Sorry you have to witness this," Junhee apologises.  
"It's okay." _You all must have it really hard._

__Laying down on my bed, I decide that I should get back to Chan.  
The next morning I wake up by a ruckus. I don't know what happened but it sounds bad. As quickly as possible I run to where the noise comes from. It's at the entrance hall. Junhee is lying down on the floor, all the guys -except Yuchan- around him.  
"What happened?" Nobody answers, too busy with Junhee. He's badly hurt. His leg is bleeding a lot. Junhee has trouble not screaming from the pain. The guys are trying to stop the bleeding. Once they're sort of done. They bring him to a large room where he can be treated better. They lay him on a big bed.  
"What in god's name happened?" Byeongkwan asks him.  
"There was a little kid in the forest. A tree was about to fall on it. So.. I had to save it." Junhee is breathing heavily. He lost quite some blood.  
"Then how did you get hurt?"  
"I thought I'd make it, even without using teleportation. His mom was nearby so I couldn't risk being seen using those powers."  
"But look at you now! You're hurt, you should've used it anyways." Donghun gets almost angry. Or more like worried.  
"You know I couldn't risk that."  
"What are we supposed to do now? You can't recover without food or nourishment." _Does that mean that he needs blood?_ Junhee's expression changes quickly. It's clear that he doesn't want to have to drink blood. Donghun thinks for a moment. _Maybe.. I could help?_ I might be going crazy. Why would I even risk something like that? Or even _think_ of doing something like that.  
"I'll get some blood at the hospital."  
"Donghun.. you know we said we wouldn't steal from hospitals anymore." Sehyoon says worried.  
"What else could we do?!"  
"I could help." _What am I saying?_  
"No.. you can't. We can't let you do that. You don't have to help us."  
"But I want to... No," I shake my head, "I insist."  
"But-" all the boys start to protest.  
"It's okay. I trust Junhee."  
"Y/n..." Junhee sounds worried and weak.  
"You need it don't you? Let me help you." _Why am I so determined?_  
"Are you really sure about this?" Byeongkwan softly places his hand on my arm.  
"Yes, really."  
"One hundred percent?" Sehyoon asks this time. I just nod.  
"It doesn't seem like we'll be able to convince you otherwise. We just want to make sure you don't regret this later." Donghun sounds sincere.  
"If I can help him, I'm sure I won't regret it." _I hope I can go back to Chan soon though._  
"Very well then," Byeongkwan takes Sehyoon by the hand and leads him outside. "Let's give them some privacy." Donghun helps Junhee sit up on the bed and also leaves the room.  
"S-so.. how do we do this?" I suddenly start to feel unsure.  
"Come here," he holds out his hand. I take it and get on the bed, kneeling next to him. "Are you really sure about this? It's probably going to hurt." I can see in his eyes that he really doesn't want to hurt me.  
"I'm sure." He sighs.  
"I'll make sure to be careful," he's still holding my hand. Rubbing it softly with his thumb, not breaking the eye contact. "Give me a sign if I go too far."  
"Mhm, I trust you." He gives me a soft smile.  
"You'll have to come closer." He slightly tugs on my arm and I place one leg over his legs, sitting on his lap. Since he's weak he has a lot more trouble controlling himself. He looks at my neck as if he's enchanted. Placing my hair behind my ear with one hand, holding the other side of my neck with his other hand.  
"I'm so sorry," he whispers as his fangs start to appear. His vampire side seems really dark and deep, but calm in a way. He pulls me closer, as if in a trance. I close my eyes, anticipating the pain I'll get from his fangs. But to my surprise it nearly hurts. The sting is there but for some reason it doesn't hurt.  
Last time Chan bit me it hurt... why doesn't it now?  
Junhee slowly starts to suck, and this surprises me enormously. _It almost feels... good?_ No idea what is going on, I just go with it.  
It's not to the point where I'm really enjoying it but it certainly doesn't feel that bad. Junhee sighs deeply in my neck while still sucking my blood. _He seems really thirsty._ He probably let go of his breaks that he always held up. More and more he starts to feel relieved.  
I start to feel slightly dizzy and softly tug at his shirt. Immediately he let's go, but not too fast so it won't hurt me.  
"Are you okay? Did I go too far?" He has an almost terrified look in his face.  
"I'm fine. I just need a little rest."  
"I'll bring you to your room."  
"No, spare your energy. You're still hurt." As if he heard us, Donghun enters the room. He takes me in his arms and teleports me to my room, laying me down on the bed.  
"I'll make you some food. Rest for now."  
"Thank you." 


	5. Chapter 5

After about two hours I wake up. Sehyoon knocks on my door and comes in with a tray of food.  
"How are you?"  
"A little better." I can't seem to stop thinking of getting back to Chan. _It's as if I miss him._ Or maybe I just don't want to leave him alone.  
"Where's Yuchan?"  
"He's been out most of the day," he answers a little surprised by my question.

After eating I try to silently leave the room and go to Yuchan's. Often looking around, making sure no one sees me. _I feel bad for having to leave them like this._ Once I enter the hall of Yuchan's room, I'm extra cautious. His door is slightly open and I have a peek inside. _He's not here._ Softly I open the door and go to the wall where the painting was. _Huh?_ It's not there... the painting isn't there. _What do I do now?_ I start to touch the empty wall, hoping the portal is still there somewhere.  
"A little curious, are we?" A rude voice comes from behind. _Fuck._ I turn around to face him.  
"Who told you you were allowed in here?" He raises an eyebrow, clearly irritated. Coming closer with every step.  
" _Tsk._ Naughty girl. Maybe I should teach you a lesson." He's so close to me that our bodies are almost glued together. I lean onto the dresser with my arms. He takes my chin with two fingers, lifting it. His eyes glaring at me, almost perpetrating my soul.  
"Perhaps it's time to have a taste of you." A creepy smirk appears on his face. _'Merciless'..._ resonates in my head. _》"You and I both know that most humans don't survive your blood thirst."《_

_He wouldn't actually..._ Feeling quite weak makes my emotions more unstable. Suddenly the fear of him actually killing me takes over me.   
"I don't like to hold back. And since my brother already had most of you, it won't take me too long to drink the rest." My heart is beating profoundly. _Chan... where's the Chan that I know..._  
Enjoying the fear in my eyes, he smirks even more. Not letting go of the eye contact, he starts to lean in. His fangs eager. He almost looks like a monster. Scared to death, I close my eyes. Not knowing what else to do, I scream on the top of my lungs.  
"Chaaan!"

 

All of a sudden a pair of arms appear from behind me and I get pulled into the wall.  
"Wah!" I fall into Chan's arms and chest with my back. Both of us fall onto the ground. _He pulled me out?_ I'm back on the other side of the painting. Quickly I turn around to see that it's Chan in his human form. He looks at me with big eyes, worried and surprised at the same time. Putting my arms around him this time, I hug him. After a few seconds he hugs me back.  
"Are you okay? Did you get hurt?" He pulls away, looking all over to see if I'm hurt anywhere. Then he notices the two spots on my neck. "Was I too late?" The worry in his eyes is overflowing.  
"No, I'm fine. Just a little tired." I smile at him, "you were just in time." He heaves a deep sigh, while pulling me back into a hug.  
"What were you thinking? I told you not to come into my room."  
"I'm sorry. I was too curious."  
"Your curiosity could really get you killed, you know? Don't ever go back there again."  
"Mm."  
"You got me worried sick."  
"I'm sorry." It feels like I'm getting scolded, but I know he's just very concerned.  
"I'm so sorry you had to see that side of me," his voice slightly cracks. Tears in his eyes.  
"It's okay. I'm okay now." I don't know what else to say. He can't help but feel terrible. Never would he ever want me or anyone else to have seen the past him. Ashamed for his past, despising that part him. How he used to be. He holds me like that for a while just feeling repentant.

"You should get some rest." I just nod and stand up, heading to my room. Even though I didn't know it would make Chan feel so bad, I don't regret going there. I was able to get to know his brothers and also see how Chan used to be. Although he was rude and spoiled, I don't regret seeing him like that. Because this Chan would never have told me. It's clear to me now how much he'd rather forget the past. Erase it. Erase himself from that time.  
Now I understand why he hates himself so much. It only makes me feel more compassion for him. _If only I could somehow make him accept his vampire side._

 

* * *

 

Trying to remember where it was, I go to the small rose garden. The glass door is very dirty and dusty. I can nearly see anything through it. Once I enter, everything is withered and abandoned. _It used to be so beautiful..._  
Eventually I decide to start taking care of it. Hopefully some roses will start growing again.  
Chan keeps his distance for a few days. I barely see him. Or actually not at all. _I miss him..._ There's not much to do in the mansion. _He must've been so lonely._ I can't help but keep wondering when and why his brothers left. I want to ask him but... he's nowhere to be found.  
After some days, Chan notices that I'm working in the rose garden. After a sigh, he enters.  
"Come with me." I want to ask him where, but I just follow him. Afraid that he's angry with me, I keep my distance. We get out of the mansion. The place seems similar to where Donghun had brought me. There's a garden shed, also completely neglected through the years. He has some trouble opening it at first, but opens it after some struggling.  
"Here you'll find better equipment to take care of the roses."  
"Oh, thank you!" I have a look inside. Chan waits for me holding the door open, his other hand clenched into a fist. He's having a lot of trouble keeping his control. Once I come out with some material, he takes it out of my hands.  
"I'll carry it."  
"I can carry it. I'm not _that_ weak, you know?"  
"I just don't want you to.. get hurt." _Oh right._ He's probably cautious so that I won't hurt myself and start bleeding.  
We get to the rose garden and he puts down the material. He starts to leave.  
"Wait," he stops in his steps. "Can't you stay?"  
"It's better if I don't."  
"But it's so boring without you."  
"Sorry, I don't want to risk anything."  
"Just for a little while, pleeeease." He sighs.  
"Just a small moment." My face lights up as I pick up one of the equipments. He just crouches while watching me.  
"How did you find this place?" _Should I be honest?_  
"I... I went here with one of your brothers." His face instantly glooms. Maybe I shouldn't have said that...  
"What did you think of them? My brothers."  
"I really liked them. They were very nice. Even Donghun seemed really nice. He seems cold and uninterested, but he actually has a sincere heart." Chan has a surprised expression.  
"I never really noticed that about him..."  
"Byeongkwan was very comfortable to be around. I can understand why you got along." _I'm glad I got to meet them._  
"And none of them hurt you?"  
"No, they were all very nice." The trowel accidentally falls out of my hands and Chan catches it.  
"Here," he hands it to me.  
"Thanks," as I take it our hands touch. Suddenly Chan covers his mouth, starting to lose his control. _Oh no.. I didn't know it was this bad._ I can see how he's turning into his vampire form but then trying to deform again. _I know it's best if I run away but..._ Eventually he can't handle it anymore and grabs me by the wrist, pulling me close. He holds up my wrist as he removes the band aid. _So that's what it was..._ He's trying to hold back, but his vampire side still seems stronger. _I wonder if it will relieve him... like with the other brothers._ What if it will help him be able to control it more? Maybe it's okay for him to have some. Kind of accepting what he's about to do, I let him.  
He tilts his head a little, pulling my wrist to his mouth. His two fangs touching my skin. Chan looks like he's almost mesmerised, but also eager. Once he starts to suck, it seems as if he's in ecstasy. He nearly makes it look sensual. Just like I had with Junhee, I barely feel any pain. After a few seconds it actually starts to feel... _good_? This feeling takes me quite aback. _I wonder why this is._ He doesn't drink too much and let's go. As he sighs in relief, he turns back to his human side.  
"Why didn't you run?" He doesn't look me in the eyes.  
"I don't know..." I can see how disappointed he is in himself...  
He disappears in thin air.


	6. Chapter 6

Once again, he doesn't show himself for a few days. I've noticed now that the two spots heal quite quickly compared to natural wounds. It only takes about a day and a night. While I take care of the rose garden I keep thinking back... It baffles me how it didn't hurt. Because the first time Chan did it, it _did_ hurt. _Was it because I didn't expect it back then?_  
After some gardening I go to the living room to see if I can find a nice book. All the walls are covered with books. I keep searching, when Chan comes standing at the entrance.  
"I'm sorry... for the incident in the garden. I think by now you understand why I want to keep my distance."  
"I do. But I still want to be with you. I know you mean well for me. But I'd rather be in danger and have fun being around you than be bored and safe." He's completely startled and confused by my comment. It doesn't make any sense to him. In fact, it actually doesn't make any sense to me either. "Are you at least feeling better after it?"  
"Y-yes." So it _is_ the same as with his brothers...  
"Try and stay with me then." He hesitates. After one of his usual sighs, he gives in and goes sit in a chair. I go sit in a couch further away. "Can I ask you something?" He gives me a nod. "What happened to your brothers? How did you end up alone?"  
"Oh..." _Don't tell me they left him behind..._  
After a moment if silence, he suddenly chuckles.  
"I've never met someone as curious and persistent as you," he softly shakes his head. "After some years of being half vampire, there was a 'guest' who seemed special compared to the others we had. She triggered something in Donghun that made him completely lose control. It surprised all of us, since he had the most control out of all us. And yet somehow she, or her blood, triggered him a lot. Almost becoming a beast, but never really killing her. Even after she nearly died a few times, she would let him. She accepted him, loved him for who he was. This eventually made him accept himself too. His vampire side was a lot more under control. He nearly had any blood thirst. If he did he would just drink a little bit from her and could go on for a few months again. It's like they were Yin and Yang, made to balance each other out. In the end he was able to go back to the human world with her. After that Sehyoon found someone like that. At first completely losing control and eventually accepting himself, thanks to her. Then Junhee and as last Byeongkwan. They all had almost the exact same story. That's how I ended up alone in this mansion... forever trapped with that monster."  
"You could find a way to accept yourself like that too."  
"I could never. My vampire side is just too evil." Hesitating for a while if I should say it or not.  
"But.. when you were still with your brothers, you never left your vampire side. What made you change that?" The pained expression on his face pains me.  
"It's true that I lost my human side... Only when they all left I realised what I had done. I thought they left me because of how wicked I was. That they actually hated me because of how I was. I guess it's the punishment I deserve..."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I deserve to be left behind. Forever being trapped with this malicious side of mine is my well-deserved punishment."  
"Don't say that-"  
"It's true. I don't deserve anybody's love or sympathy. Not even yours..." For some reason seeing him beat himself up like that makes me angry and sad. I stand up and walk up to him. I shouldn't get so upset about this, but he really _does_ matter to me. Looking him straight into the eyes, my eyes tear up a little.  
"It's not your fault you got turned into a vampire. It's not your fault you couldn't control your vampire side. Any human would have struggled with this like you have. You deserve to be treated and loved like any other.   
Even when I try to be befriend you, you reject me. You keep hating yourself, not even trying to accept yourself or let anyone accept you.  
I want to help you, but you won't let me!" I walk away, vexed and upset. Leaving him completely shocked and discomforted.

 

* * *

 

We don't talk for the next two days. I try to keep my mind off of it. As I work in the rose garden, it starts to rain. But the rain seems to calm me, so I continue taking care of it. All of a sudden I get covered with a jacket.  
"You shouldn't stay out in the rain, you might catch a cold." I turn around to face him. He doesn't dare to look me in the eyes. Eventually he tugs at my sleeve and leads me back inside.  
"Go to the reading room, I'll bring you some tea."

He puts the tea on the small table in front of me and hands me a towel. He crouches next to the table.  
"I thought about what you said. I'm sorry for ignoring you. But you know how it ends up when I'm close to you. I really don't want to hurt you."  
"I don't mind getting hurt. I don't know why, but I have this feeling that I know you won't kill me."  
"Then why did you scream when you were with the other me."  
"Because I knew you would actually have killed me."  
"You still trust me after that?"  
"Yes. You're different from him. Maybe you haven't noticed, but you've changed. In a good way. Your vampire side might still be there, but this time you have your human side holding you back."  
"I guess you're right..." There's silence for a short moment.  
"Could we be friends?"  
"I... I'm not sure if-"  
"I know you mean well for me, but I want the best for you too. You won't get anywhere if you just keep hating yourself and running away from me."  
"I'll... try. But I don't want to promise anything."  
"I understand." We both smile. It feels nice to have some progress.

"What kind of genre do you like?" He stands up.  
"Huh?" I get confused by the sudden question.  
"I can recommend you some books if you want."  
"Oh. That would be nice!"   
The rest of the day he recommends me books, tells their plot to see if I would like it or not. At first he's a little awkward but starts to joke around sometimes in between his explanations. _He's actually a fun guy._  
At the end of the day I ask him, "could you accompany me every time I go to the rose garden?" He nods with a smile. _It's nice to see him smile._ It must've been quite a while since he last smiled...

 

* * *

 

He accompanies me almost every time I go to the rose garden.  
"Oh! Chan look!" He stands up from the bench and takes a look over my shoulder. A rose has started growing. A yellow one.  
"I like yellow," he says a little sheepishly.  
"Really?"  
"It used to be my favourite colour."  
"It isn't anymore?"  
"Well... I guess it is. I just forgot about it." He's starting to remember things from the time he was still human. I can see that it makes him happy but emotional at the same time. Chan looks so emotionally unstable. Actually he looks like a total wreck. He tries not to show it, puts on a mask. But I can see how broken he is on the inside. _He must miss his brothers so much..._

 

We often both read in the living room. I read books he recommended and he reads ones that I recommend. Sometimes we talk about topics that came up in a book. It's hard to keep conversations going with the little things we do in this mansion.  
Eventually I start helping him with cooking. Since we don't have much better to do. He seems to be quite a good cook. He must've learned it from Donghun. He teaches me many dishes. Sometimes I mess up or spill something out of clumsiness, but we just laugh about it.

 

After spending quite some time together, he still seems to have this barricade I can't get through. He certainly seems closer than before, but somehow I still feel this distance between us. Maybe he's still scared.  
Sometimes I still think back to the Chan I met through the painting. Now that I think about it, Chan looks more mature now. More responsible. Kind. _I like him. _I like him a lot, honestly. The more he shows of his human side, the more I like him. He's really just a casual fun guy. To think that having a vampire side could change someone so much.__


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for those who already read chapter 6, please reread it! The previous chapter 6 was supposed be chapter 7! Sorry for this mess

Lately, he seems to have more trouble keeping his control. He's starting to get thirsty again.

Chan starts to stand further away from me again. Keeps his distance.  
"Chan... why are you ignoring me again? Didn't you say you'd try to stay closer to me?"  
"I know but..."  
"But?"  
"I'm too dangerous. I think you've noticed I'm more nervous around you lately. You know it doesn't end up well if I'm on edge like this."  
"I know. But don't you want to at least try?" I can't tell what the look in his eyes means. He seems... frustrated?  
"No... no I don't. I don't want to risk hurting you."  
"I already told you I trust you. I'm not afraid to get hurt." Suddenly he pushes me with enormous speed until I'm pinned against the wall. He's in his vampire form. Before I can even blink, he has his fangs in my skin.  
"Ah!" _Why does it hurts so much?!_ It's same pain that I had the first he did it. It doesn't make any sense. It didn't hurt the last time. Was all this progress for nothing?  
"See?" He pulls away before sucking any blood. His human side seems a little more conscious this time. _What if it's because I didn't expect it? Maybe if I'm prepared for the bite, it won't hurt as much._  
"No, it's okay. You can continue."  
"What?" He looks at me as if I'm crazy. _Perhaps I am._  
"If it means that you'll be able to go without for a while again, I'm okay with it."  
He hesitates a lot. Not sure if he wants to or not. But the blood attracts him too much. He can't help but keep glancing at my neck. As he encloses my body, he softly holds my cheek. Completely losing himself, as if he's in love with my scent. Continuing from where he left off, he bites again. _It doesn't hurt..._ So it really has to do with whether I expect it or not.  
As he starts to suck, this tingling feeling goes down my neck. Almost as if he's kissing it. _It feels... nice._ He doesn't take as long as usual. Pulling away, he goes back to his human form. His thirst stilled quicker than before. He looks better. Not only relieved, but also healthier. I don't know if it's from the blood or the fact that he seems to be in a better mood lately.  
"Better?" I ask softly.  
"Yes... thank you..." He almost seems shy. Or maybe ashamed.

 

* * *

 

"I loved football when I was small. I wasn't the best in my team, but I was one of the better players." Slowly he starts to talk more about his human life. The nice things he starts to remember again.  
"Don't you get tired of reading the same books over and over again?"  
"Well... actually I do," he chuckles.  
"What if..." _Is it okay to ask this?_  
"What if?"  
"What if I would go out and buy a few new ones?" His eyes widen like saucers.  
"I don't think-"  
"I won't escape, I won't contact anyone I know. I'll just go out, get some books and come back again."  
"I'm not sure if-"  
"Trust me. Just this once, try to trust me. I promise I'll come back to you."  
"Okay. But if you don't keep your promise, I'll make sure you'll regret it."  
"Are you threatening me?" I ask sarcastically.  
"Well... what else can I do to make sure you keep your promise," he slightly pouts. "Just... come back okay?"  
"Of course. I would never leave you here alone."

 

"Be careful, make sure you don't get hurt okay?" He puts on my coat for me. "If anything happens, just call out my name and I-"  
"And you will hear me, yes I know." I smile at him. "Don't worry, I'm a big girl. I can do this."  
"Yes," he awkwardly chuckles, "I guess you're right."  
"See you later," I wave at him.  
"See you," he waves back.

The walk in the forest takes quite a while. I ask around where I can find a book shop. After buying quite a load of books. I get back to the mansion.  
"Chan! I'm back." In a split second he appears right before me, startling me. "Wah! Don't do that. You almost gave me a heart attack."  
"S-sorry. Did everything go well? Are you hurt?"  
"No, I'm fine." I roll my eyes. "Look, I even bought a few cooking books. Now we can try out new recipes!" He just smiles. We look into each others eyes a little longer than intended.  
"Oh! Let me help you with that." He takes the two heavy bags out of my hands.  
"Thanks." He walks up the stairs and goes to the living room. "Did you miss me?"  
"What's about that random question?"  
"I asked you a question first, did you miss me or not?" I ask teasingly.  
"Well... maybe a little."  
"Teehee." He puts down the bags on a couch. We spend the rest of the day sorting the books into the shelves. He sits down and takes a cooking book in his hands.  
"So what do you want to try tonight?" I go sit right next to him, leaving no space between us. He leaves through the book.  
"That looks nice! Do we have the ingredients for it?"  
"Not for this one, I'll go buy them this week. How about we go for spargetti?"  
"Sparghetti?"  
"What?"  
"It's spaghetti. Not spargetti," I can't help but laugh.  
"Oh... I always pronounced it like that... so this is why my brothers always laughed with me when I said it." His eyes and mouth are wide open as he realises this. "Why are you laughing?"  
"I'm sorry. It's just funny," I can't stop laughing.  
"You're no better than my brothers," he starts to poke me in the waist.  
"No no no, not there! I'm ticklish." I quickly shuffle away from him on the couch. He gives me a sneaky smirk, but just stands up and goes to the kitchen. _Phew._

 

* * *

 

About a month passes and it's clear that he's starting to get tense again. But he does his best to keep control. _I'm glad he doesn't ignore me this time._  
I reach up to get a book from the shelve, but it's too high for me. Chan comes standing half behind me and reaches for it.  
"Here," he hands it to me as I turn around to face him.  
"Thanks," we're standing a little very close to each other. He suddenly starts to lose control but tries to stay in his human form. In the end he gives up and transforms. He places one hand on the bookshelf.  
"Chan?"  
"No... I can do this." He looks down and clenches his fist. After a few seconds he turns back to human. "Sorry about that."  
"It's okay. If you really can't handle it I'm okay if you-"  
"No. I'll try to keep it in. I have to learn how to control it." _You have to learn how to accept it..._  
We go sit back, but this time he goes sit in the couch opposite to me.  
"Say, Chan... would it maybe be possible to see the rooms of your brothers?"  
"Uhm... I guess..."  
"Really?"  
"Let's do that tomorrow."  
"Sure!"  
"It's going to be quite dusty though." I nod.

 

* * *

 

I go up the stairs. Chan behind me. First room we're visiting is Donghun's. Not properly looking where I'm walking, I miss the last step.  
"Wah!"  
"Y/n!" I start to fall, but Chan is able to catch me. Putting his arms around me. But with the impact he starts to fall too. Quickly he tries to teleport somewhere where the fall won't hurt.  
We end up falling onto Chan's bed. He falls on his back, his arms around me and I fall with my back on Chan.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Yes, thank you."  
"Could you-" he's a little short of breath.  
"Oh yes! Sorry." I sit up but he keeps his arms around me and goes sit up along with me. "Oof, that was a close one." My neck is a lot closer than he wanted it to be. I can hear him transform behind me. I quickly turn around and meet his eyes.

The look in his eyes as if he's about to indulge me.

He strengthens his grip around me a little more, to pull me closer. This time he fully lost his control, although there's still something holding him back a little. Leaning in, I slightly tilt my head. The bite even less painful than before. As he starts to suck, it feels nice. _It's almost enjoyable..._ It doesn't make any sense. Is it because we've gotten closer? Or did I get used to it? Maybe it's because his control is better?  
Actually... it _is_ enjoyable. He certainly is enjoying it. Just like before, it's as if he's in ecstasy. A tingling feeling goes through my whole body.  
Just when I start to feel a little weaker, he pulls away. A relieved sigh. He loosens his grip while his human side takes over again.  
"Why don't you ever run away? Honestly, I'd rather have you be afraid of me than that I have to put you through this."  
"Don't say that..."  
"Go get some rest," he briefly cups my cheek.

 

Now that I think about it... I actually don't have anything to lose if he sucks my blood. As long as he doesn't do it unexpectedly, it doesn't hurt.. and the wound heals quickly. After some rest and a good meal I regain my strength. Not to mention that it's for his benefit.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~ enjoy ;]

About two months pass and he needs less and less blood. His control has gotten a lot better. He nearly needs any blood anymore. We've gotten quite close, like really good friends. Who would've thought that someone so destroyed could now smile daily. We can talk and laugh about all sorts of things. He's honestly an amazing friend. _He seems to be at better terms with his vampire side too._

We're in my room, sitting on the edge of the bed. I wanted to show him a funny illustration from a manga I've been reading. The book opened on my lap, he takes a look at it. There's barely any space between us. _I forgot to put on chapstick again._ My lips have been quite dry lately and I keep forgetting to put on some lipbalm.  
I bite my lip when it suddenly starts to bleed a little bit. Just a small drop. Before I can even blink, I'm up against the wall with my back. Chan in front of me, his arms on each side of my head. He transformed in an instant.  
"Dammit!" He slams the wall with his fist, in anger. Making me flinch. 

That expression of wanting to devour me is back. Lost his control, looking at the blood on my lip. It's like he's in a trance. My blood drives him insane. He just stays there for a moment, staring. I can see his human side trying to fight, but he just can't help himself. He wants to... _bite..._  
For some reason I just feel sorry for him. I can see how much he still hates this side of his.  
Something makes me feel like it's the right thing to do, even though I don't know why. Is it the compassion that makes me do this? To be this courageous? Or risky.  
With both my hands, I softly grab his shirt and kiss him. Chan just goes with it, still in this kind of trance. It lasts for quite a while. He's enjoying the soft taste of my blood, but he seems to be able to keep his control. 

He can't get enough. Maybe we both can't.

Slowly, the kiss seems to calm him down. Once he let's go, he goes back to his human form. Pulling away from me, he removes his arms from the wall. He sighs softly, looking down. Just when I see a droplet fall from behind his bangs, he disappears.

 

* * *

 

We don't talk for the next few days. Sometimes we're both reading in the living room, but we never meet each other's eyes. I don't know if I should regret what I did. _Did I upset him?_ He doesn't look angry at me. It's just awkward between us. After a few days I actually really start to miss him. I miss laughing with him, seeing him smile. Being close with him. I didn't know I could miss him this much even though he's right here. As I lay in bed I can't get him out of my mind. _It's probably best if I don't do anything bold right now._ I get out of bed and go to Chan's room.  
_His door isn't even properly closed..._ I enter as quietly as possible, slightly lifting the blanket as I want to get into bed. It wakes him.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"Well... it got cold in my room."  
"You know you can just turn on the heating," a sarcastic tone. I missed talking with him like this.  
"Yeah... I just got lonely okay?" I pout.  
"Fine." I get in, my back turned to him. _It's so nice and warm here._

 

~ UNIVERSAL POV ~

 

After falling asleep, you wiggle a little until you turn around. Chan looking at your now deep asleep face. He sighs. _I didn't want to get too attached to you... I guess there's no going back..._ Gently he brushes a lock of hair behind your ear.

 

~ Y/N POV ~

 

When I wake up, Chan isn't in his there anymore. I go to the kitchen.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I'm making pancakes."  
"For breakfast?"  
"Why not?"  
"Okay..." I look at him queerly, but he keeps his focus on the pancakes. "Can I help?"  
"Sure. Could you flatten that milk carton and throw it away?" A slightly teasing tone. But I still do what he asks. What I don't notice is that I spill a bit of milk while I'm flattening the carton.  
"Y/n," he says seeing the mess I made.  
"What?" I look up at him and walk up to him. Of course I walk straight into the milk I spilled. "Eek!" To make it even better, I lose my balance and slip.  
"Y/n!" Almost out of reflex he quickly grabs me by the waist to prevent me from falling.  
"That was close." I look down at the milk behind me.  
"Wah... how can a person be this clumsy?" I smile sheepishly, turning my head to look at him. _Wait... we're a little very close now, no?_ I get flustered, yet try not to show it. But then Chan just smiles at me, genuinely. Why is he smiling like that? He pulls me closer until we're hugging.  
"What's this for?" He pulls away again, that genuine happy smile still there. Looking me into the eyes. _His face is so close..._  
"I'm really thankful for everything you've done for me. I haven't felt this happy and alive in so long." His words sound so genuine,, from the heart. It makes me smile brightly. _I'm really glad to have met you._ I want to tell him what he means to me, but before I can even mutter out a word, he pulls me closer again and kisses me.

"What was that for?" I joke. He just smiles at me, very lightly swinging me.  
Suddenly he throws some flour at me.  
"Oh! You'll regret that!" We start a flour fight. Flour everywhere. The kitchen, our clothes, our faces. Eventually we're still able to make pancakes, sort of.  
You'd think we'd be all romantic. Chan feeding me a strawberry. And another one. And one more. Stuffing my whole face with strawberries.  
"You look cute like that," he laughs. **[A/n: just imagine his cute laugh T_T]** Yes... very romantic. After a lot of chewing, I'm finally able to get a word out of me.  
"You little-"  
"Love you too," he smiles cheekily. A peck.

 

Sitting on a couch next to each other, our hands entangled. We play with each other's hands, slightly tickling the skin of the palm while going over it with a finger. _I could sit here with him like this for a whole week._ Sometimes Chan hums in joy.

In the afternoon I get up, Chan still holding one hand.  
"I forgot to water the roses."  
"Awn, do you _have_ to water them?"  
"Yes."  
"Can't you just stay here, with me?" He's acting cute to try and persuade me.  
"It will only take a few minutes." His pout changes into a small smirk. He pulls me back into the couch and grabs me by the waist.  
"I'm not letting you go."  
"Chan..." I start to tickle him to get out of his grip. His laugh resonating in the room, I quickly I jump out of the couch.  
"You can't just tickle me and expect me not to tickle back!" I start to run and he goes after me. He could easily catch up to me with teleporting. _But this is too much fun._ After a few halls, he's able to catch me and starts tickling me. As quickly as I can I turn around and give him a peck. It startles him enough for me to escape again.  
"Hey! That's no fair play!" I'm able to reach the garden just in time. He leans onto the opening of the door. Huffing and puffing, we both catch our breaths. While watering I hear him teleport behind me.  
A backhug. His head all cuddled up against my back.  
"I'm almost done. See? That wasn't so hard?" He just hums a yes against my back.  
"I'm so smitten with you, I can't believe this is actually my heart feeling these things." _How can he make me melt so easily?_

 

Just before I drift off to sleep, Chan tugs at the blanket, standing next to my bed.  
"I miss you~"  
"You were glued to me all day and you miss me already." Even though it's dark and I can't see much, I can clearly see his pout. I sigh, "fine." He almost jumps into the bed next to me. I turn to look at Chan who's already glued to me again. The cutest smile on his face. He boops my nose. I give him a kiss on the nose in exchange.  
"Night night."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (it's going to get quite cheesy and cliche from now on)

His arms around me when I wake up, he won't let me leave the bed. Every time I try to get up he pulls me back in.  
"Stay a little longer."  
"Chan, we can't stay in bed all day."  
"And why not?" I giggle, ruffling his hair that's already messy from sleeping. What _does_ surprise me is that he has no trouble with his control, even when he's so close to me.  
"What if we watch a movie tonight?"  
"A movie?"  
"Yeah, we could buy a CD player and TV in the town." He freezes. A insecure look on his face. "How long has it been since you went into town?"  
"I... don't remember." _Baby..._  
"Are you afraid to go out?" He nods.  
"Well, one thing I know for sure is that humans don't bite." I chuckle.  
"I don't think it's a good idea."  
"Your control has been amazing lately. If anything happens, I'll be there and you can drink somewhere where people won't see us."  
"Y/n... I don't-"  
"You can hold my hand. I'll be there with you the whole time." He doesn't say anything. "Channie, you can't stay locked up in here forever." I try to drag him out of the bed. He whines. He can be very mature but sometimes he's just a baby that needs to be taken care of. "Do I have to carry you to your room? Do you need help brushing your teeth?"  
"Y/n, I'm not a baby."  
"You're my baby." _I didn't think I would be able to make him flustered._ But he quickly shakes off the rose on the tip of his ears and takes me by the waist.  
"And _you_ are mine," he smirks. Another peck.

 

He helps me into my coat.   
"I still don't think we should go."  
"It's going to be okay." We go out and I try to distract him while walking through the forest by talking about something funny. Once we reach the end of the forest, Chan stops.  
"Look at me," he looks at me with blank eyes. "I'm here. If you can't look forward then look at the ground. I'll lead you." I take his hand in mine, firmly. He's clearly scared of walking in a 'big crowd'. The moment we enter a busier street, he looks down.  
"It's okay," I whisper. I notice his trembling hand. He must be really scared... We go into an electronics shop. I try to get Chan help me choose. Eventually we, or more like I, am able to find something of good quality but not too expensive.  
"That wasn't so hard was it?" We leave the shop and enter the street again. His trembling has stopped but he still looks scared. I put his arm around my shoulders and hold that hand with mine. He gives me a perplexed look. I just look in front of me with a confident smile. We continue walking, when a girl gossips to her friend.  
"Wah... look what a handsome boyfriend she has." I look teasingly at Chan. _Yup, he's mine._ He still doesn't dare to look up, but it seems that he's feeling a little better. We buy a few movies in another shop and then go back.

Once we get home, Chan puts down the heavy devices.   
"See? They even thought you were handsome." He wants to object. " _And_ you didn't lose control even one second." He doesn't say anything. Not wanting to admit that I'm right. "Come here," I sigh. I hug him, my arms around his neck. "You go buy groceries so often... what makes this so different?"  
"Of course it's different! I've been going there ever since my brothers left me. I know the old man who works in the small shop and he knows me. And it's not even close to the town."  
"Okay, you made a fair point. But you've seen that there's nothing to be afraid of."  
"But what if you wouldn't have been there?"  
"I'll never leave your side." I kiss him on the cheek. "Ever."  
"Promise?" The pout is back.  
"I promise," I giggle.

We install the TV and CD player after some struggling. After diner, we watch our first movie. I get a blanket and some snacks.  
"What's all this for?"  
"You'll see." We start watching a movie. After eating all the snacks, I cover us both in the blanket and lay my head on his chest. I can hear his heart start to race a little because of it. Once the movie ends I slide down until my head is on his lap, looking up at him.  
"Did you like it?" I smile at him as he nods.  
"Watching a movie with you is nice." Chan starts playing with some hair strands of mine. Both of us mesmerised. Then he goes with a finger over my nose, and then my lips. It's as if he's examining me. Softly he places his lips on mine. Gentle and tender. Slowly he starts to kiss me. His kiss sweet, petite,, careful. Only when I start to kiss back, does he go deeper. Enjoying each other's lips,, this new sensation. The warmth makes me a little woozy. _If we continue like this, I might actually fall asleep._

 

I wake up in my bed, all bundled up in blankets. Searching for Chan, I find him lying on a couch, reading something. Lying on his back, he holds up the book with one hand.  
"Good morning, Channie."  
"Good morning," it seems like he wants to say more but he doesn't.  
"Open your arm." He looks at me quietly, but does it anyways. I come cuddling up against him, my arm on his chest, my head on his shoulder. He puts his hand on my shoulder to pull me a little closer. _It's nice to have someone hold you._ I feel safe with him. Protected. Loved. Adored.  
"Chan?"  
"Hm?"  
"I love you." He softly chuckles, putting his book down. He turns a little so he can hug me.  
"I love you too. My baby bear." There he goes making me melt again. After what seems like an eternity of hugging and cuddling, he starts to tickle me.  
"No, Chan... no tickling." I say between laughs. I try to escape and get out of the couch. Chan gets up and pulls me with him back into the couch by the waist. We toss and turn a little until he's hovering above me. We both freeze. A peck. Another one. One more. Chan attacks me with a thousand kisses. Not always on the lips. Cheeks, nose, forehead... Feather kisses everywhere.  
Once he kisses me on lips again, I kiss him back and push him upwards. I turn him around and we switch places.  
"Now it's my turn," I smile mischievously. I lower myself onto him so he can't go anywhere.  
"Oof, Y/n. You're heavy."  
"Shut up," I cup his face and lean in.  
"Okay," he giggles.   
This time I cover him with a million kisses, more gently than him. Making sure I don't miss any part of his face. His cute nose, his beautiful eyes, his squishy cheeks...   
As cherry on top I give him one last kiss, Chan returns it. We both smile into the kiss.

 

* * *

 

We spent many nights cuddling, watching a movie. Chan seems to really enjoy it. You'd think it's the snacks that he loves most about it, but I know it's actually the cuddling he likes the most. I love to just rest my head on his chest and listen to his heartbeat. His arms around me....


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ! ! please read the notes at the end of this chapter ! !

We're out of movies. Of course it makes Chan sad, but he doesn't want to go into town again. It's funny how easily I can read his mind. He doesn't want me to go alone, but also doesn't want to go with me.  
"Chan, sitting here in this mansion forever won't get you anywhere. You know how well you did last time." Eventually he doesn't object but I still have to drag him to get him out of the house.  
Holding hands we go to the store. _He isn't trembling this time._ He looks a little more relaxed but seems shy. Once we start choosing movies, he loosens up a little more.  
"This one looks interesting!" It's like he's discovering a whole new world. _Cute._ I also choose a few CDs. While paying he still isn't able to look the cashier in the eyes, but he doesn't seem uncomfortable anymore. Right before we leave the store I give him a peck on the cheek. _You did well._  
Who would've thought those two gossip girls would be there again. Chan hears them gossip again and pulls me closer to him as we walk. 'This is _my_ girlfriend,' is plastered all over his face with pride.  
We enter the forest, Chan is holding the bag with DVDs.  
"Look, Chan!" I point up above with my finger. "A squirrel!" He looks up, but the squirrel is already gone.  
"Oh!"  
"Y/n!" While looking up I didn't notice the big tree root bulging out of the ground. I trip over it and Chan tries to catch me with his free arm.  
"Thanks." I try to get up again. "Ah!"  
"What?" He looks at me worried.  
"I think I sprained my ankle." He comes crouching right in front of me, his back turned to me.  
"Get on."  
"Chan... am I not too heavy?"  
"I can do this." I put my legs around his waist and my arms around his shoulders. He holds my legs and pulls me up.  
"Give me that, I'll carry the bag."  
"No no, it's okay."

At the last bit he teleports into the mansion, first making sure there's nobody around. He puts me down on a chair in the kitchen and gets the first aid kit.  
"I might have a demon side, but it seems that your clumsy side is more dangerous," he laughs while treating my ankle.

 

After this I have to continuously tell Chan to not carry me everywhere. _'No, I insist!'_  
But at least it heals quickly.  
"Finally I can make use of these." I take out a CD and put it in the CD player. Music starts playing.  
"Oh! I like this." Chan starts to dance a little. I just watch him, surprised by his nice moves. Then he holds out his hand.  
"Take my hand." I take it and he pulls me closer to him. We start dancing together. Sometimes he takes my hand and spins me. We go completely loose and just enjoy the music. The CD plays its last song and Chan hugs me, both breathing heavily and happily.

 

* * *

 

A kiss in the morning, a kiss in the evening, cuddles in the night. Kisses every second of the day, at every chance.  
About a month passes and slowly Chan starts to get used to the human world. He hasn't been thirsty in quite a while either. It seems like he's been doing his best to keep control the last few days. At least it seems like that to me. Or maybe he's gotten better at hiding it.

We're in my room, standing next to the bed. He turns to me and cups my face. A satisfied smile appears. A peck. And three more right after each other. With one hand he tucks some of my hair behind my ear and leans in. A kiss on the neck. We've never gone further than the face. A shiver goes down my spine. He suddenly hugs me, his arms around my neck.  
"Chan?"  
"I'm sorry... I can't hold it anymore." _Did he transform?_ He pulls away and I see that he's in his vampire form. He must've held it in for a while now. _And I didn't even notice..._ I feel a little disappointed in myself for not noticing. _He seems really thirsty._ The look on his face as if he's hypnotised by me. Intimately he leans in, our bodies very close. First a kiss on the neck, soft but deep. _His deep and passionate vibe is kind of turning me on._ The bite stinging, in a good way. An almost electric tingling feeling.  
As he starts to suck, a thrilling sensation goes through my body. Not only is Chan in ecstasy, so am I this time. _This almost feels too good._ My head starts to spin a little, but not because of the blood loss. His sucking feels... _arousing_.  
He puts an arm around my waist as he deeply and softly moans into my neck with a sigh, pulling me closer. I softly sigh. I can feel myself getting enchanted, hypnotised, just like Chan.

_Passionate. Deep. Intimate. Sensual..._

Now I know what Chan feels. _No wonder he can't get enough._ He pulls away. His breathing a little heavier.  
"You taste so nice," he whispers. _Chan..._ Now _I'm_ the one losing control. He licks off the two spots with the tip of his tongue.  
"If I don't stop now, I don't think I'll ever be able to stop." We're both enchanted with each other. Honestly, I can't get enough either. I put my arms around his neck. His other arm going to my waist, to pull me a little more close. We kiss. Maintaining the same mood. _We've never kissed like this before._ There were moments where our kisses were a little deeper, but never really leaving that happy bubbly feeling. _But this..._ The mood is so deep, it feels like I could faint.  
The kiss doesn't seem to stop. I think that at some point, he transforms back. But that doesn't change anything in the kiss.

Eventually everything goes black.

 

When I wake Chan is asleep next to me. I don't remember what happened after the kiss. _Did we both black out?_  
Chan opens his eyes and notices that I'm already awake.  
"What happened yesterday?" I ask him.  
"I... don't know. The last thing I remember is... kissing you." Thinking back on the kiss, his ears turn red.  
"What even was that yesterday?"  
"I don't know. Even though my vampire side was quite in control, I could feel the... passion very strongly."  
"I never thought that... _it_ would feel good instead of hurting."  
"Wait a second...," he tries to remember something. "I think that the girls of my brothers also had this kind of experience. That it didn't hurt after being together for a while. Now that I think about it, they always left the house quite soon after that."  
"What do you mean?"  
"They said that the more they loved him, the more they accepted the bite, the less it would hurt. The more they anticipated the sucking, the more it would feel good. The deeper their relationship got, the stronger that their mutual feelings would get." _So it isn't just about expecting it._ It's about anticipating and accepting it.  
"So something like consent?"  
"Yeah... If she was willing to give blood, then it wouldn't hurt. If she didn't give him permission beforehand, then it would hurt."

It all makes sense now...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ! ! for the last (or second last) chapter I want to suggest a few ways to end the fanfic. You guys can comment what you would prefer!
> 
> • first option is that all the five brothers come together again and live together in the mansion
> 
> • or you & chan go live in the human world, living close to the other brothers/ often in contact
> 
> • or they all live together in the human world
> 
> Please let me know what you prefer or if you have any other ideas!  
> (twt is also possible @ yuchansleftear)


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • second last chapter~  
> • I hope you like it :')

After this, our relationship became more intimate. Chan started to tease more, Although sometimes I was able to get him flustered as well.  
"Channie?"  
"Yes?"  
"Do you... still hate your vampire side?" He thinks for a moment.  
"Actually... I don't think I do."  
"Really?!"  
"Mm. I have it well under control now... because of you." _What a relief._  
"Are you still afraid of humans?"  
"Not really. I'm still a bit tense, but I know there's nothing I should be worried about."

Suddenly Chan hears something.  
"What is it?"  
"Somebody entered the mansion. I have to quickly go check! Stay here, don't leave the room okay?"  
"Why?"  
"It could be dangerous."  
"But-" he disappears right away. _Not like I was planning on listening to him anyway._ I make my way to the hall.

 

"Brother!!!" Chan almost jumps Sehyoon. Quite surprised, Sehyoon hugs him back.  
"Chan... what happened to you?" He pulls away from the hug.  
"I'll explain everything soon." Chan pulls him by the arm to go sit down in the living room. Sehyoon and his girlfriend came to visit. Just when they go sit down, I enter the room.  
"Oh," Sehyoon understands what's going on now.  
"Nice to see you ag- meet you, Sehyoon." I go sit next to Chan, the couple sitting opposite to us.  
"Oh, you know me?"  
"Chan told me about you." _He seems less shy than when I met him._ Sehyoon introduces his girlfriend and Chan introduces me. She seems like a very kind and out-going person.  
"How have you been?" Chan asks, almost jumping off the couch of how excited he is.  
"Very well. Everything has been going smooth."  
"You also seem to have aged a bit, brother." Now that Chan mentions it, Sehyoon _does_ seem to have gotten older.  
"Yes, you're right. Since I haven't been drinking much blood lately." That's right... _》"We just live longer because we drink blood."《_  
"How about you? What happened? I'm a little surprised that you're still here." Sehyoon asks.  
"Well... when you all left I found my human side again. I lived on my own for a very long time. But then Y/n appeared and everything has been going better ever since."  
"So you two are..." Sehyoon not being sure, he doesn't say anything just in case.  
"Yup!" I butt in. "He's my cute little devil now." I confidently grab Chan by the shoulders.  
"Y/n..." he's clearly embarrassed.  
"That's good to hear. When did you two meet?" We both look at each other, thinking.  
"I think it's about half a year ago now?" I nod.  
"You two seem very close for how little you've been together." The girlfriend comments.  
"Yeah... she's a persistent one." Chan chuckles. I can't help but laugh at that. "Have you heard anything from the others?"  
"It's actually been quite a while since I last contacted any of them. But last time I did, they were all doing well." _It's nice seeing Sehyoon again._  
"Sehyoon, have you held an art exhibition yet?" He looks at me in astonishment. Even Chan is surprised.  
"I uhm... I haven't drawn in quite a while. But how do you know about that?"  
"I showed her your room," Chan awkwardly laughs. "She insisted on seeing your guys' rooms."  
"Sorry about that."  
"No no, it's okay. I'm glad someone has interest in my art," he smiles. _I really want to see the other brothers now... I miss them._ I lean close to Chan and whisper to him.  
"Could we maybe go see your other brothers too?"  
"I guess that's not a bad idea," he half whispers back. "Sehyoon, do you have-"  
"Yes! I was actually coming here to give them to you." Sehyoon hands his phone to Chan with all of the other brothers' phone numbers. It takes Chan aback, but he just takes the phone.  
"What if I just call them now and ask if they can visit? The more the merrier!" Chan stands up and makes some phone calls. In the meantime I get a drink for the guests.  
Both me and Chan go sit back.  
"Junhee and Byeongkwan are coming! Although I couldn't get a hold of Donghun."  
"You can try later again," I suggest.  
"I'm surprised that they both can come on such short notice," Sehyoon thinks.

Both Sehyoon and Chan hear the gate open. Byeongkwan and his girlfriend enter the living room. Chan jumps up and gives him the biggest hug.  
"Oh? Who's that?" Byeongkwan asks Chan, while curiously looking at me.  
"That's Y/n! My..." we both realise that he's never actually called me his girlfriend.   
"Your?"  
"...girlfriend." His ears color slightly red. Byeongkwan walks up to me and holds out his hand. I stand up to great him.  
"Nice to meet you," a very gentle kiss on the hand, "Yuchan's girlfriend." A soft smirk on his face. He's still the same flirt.  
"Come sit," Chan offers. The couple sit down next to Sehyoon.  
"You've changed quite a lot since I last saw you, Chan."  
"Yeah," Chan smiles awkwardly.  
"You've done a very good job, Y/n."  
"I do my best," I answer, flattered by the compliment. Suddenly something loud rings. _What was that?_  
"Ah! My ears!" Byeongkwan covers his ears.  
"Yup, that'll be Junhee."  
"Why does he always have to ring when he can just enter?" Chan leans in and whispers.  
"He always needed to make known when he's back." We all stand up and go to the gate. Slightly opening the heavy gate, revealing Junhee and his fiancee. After them enters Donghun and his girlfriend.  
"Sorry we're late," Junhee states, "we still had something to take care of."  
"Oh! Donghun, I didn't know you were with Junhee. I tried to call you but you didn't pick up."  
"Sorry, I had my phone turned off."  
"But I'm glad you're here now!" Chan hugs both his brothers with a big smile.  
"You've grown so much," Junhee admires. "How have you been doing?"  
"Great! Now that I have Y/n by my side." Junhee walks up to me and talks my hand in both of his.  
"Thank you for taking care of our little brother."  
"With pleasure," I smile genuinely.  
We all go to the living room and sit down in all sorts of couches. Just when I look at Chan I see him look at every brother of his and his eyes start to tear up. I softly rub Chan's hand.  
"It's amazing to see all five of you together again," I comment.  
"Yeah... it's definitely been a while."  
"It's been years..."  
"By the way," Byeongkwan notices," I see you two wearing rings now.  
"Yes," Junhee shyly chuckles. "We got engaged." Everyone congratulates the couple.  
"Wait," now Chan notices something. "How about you Donghun?"  
"Oh... right. I guess I didn't tell you yet. We got married."  
"Almost two years ago now," Junhee comes in.  
"Two years?!" Chan says startled. It really has been a very long time since he saw them all. Only now he realises how much he missed them. How lonely he felt. Now he understands why he felt so much more miserable alone in the mansion. This probably made him hate his evil side more than he knew.  
But things have changed now.

 

Everyone catches up and chats for a very long time. The sun already setting.  
"So... Chan. We were thinking. Since we're engaged now, we want to get a bigger place for ourselves. This morning me and Donghun were having a meeting with the notary to sell our apartment. We were thinking if... maybe you and y/n would want to move in and live there?"  
"I..." Chan looks down, his fists slightly clenched. It sounds a little overwhelming. _That would be a very big change for Chan._  
"I think Chan still needs some time to think about. We really appreciate your offer but..."  
"It's okay. Take your time. I know it must be hard to suddenly live in another world."  
"We'll keep the apartment for now and wait for your answer. If you don't want to then we'll sell it to someone else," Donghun continues.  
"Thank you... really..." Byeongkwan stands up.  
"We'll get going now. You two take care. It was really nice seeing you again Chan." He gives him a hug and then comes to me. "It was very nice meeting you," he kindly winks. _I'm so glad I was able to see them again._  
"We'll get going too." Everyone hugs and says their goodbyes. We escort them out and wave at them while they wave back, walking into the forest. _I'll miss them._ But Chan will probably miss them a lot more than me. I look up at him, something between a sad and happy expression on his face. Happy that he was able to see them and sad that they're leaving again. Secretly I hope this will encourage him to go live in the human world.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • *cheesiness alert*  
> • last chapter~  
> • I'll upload a tiny bonus tomorrow ^^

Three weeks have passed.  
"I'll get going now!" He puts on his last shoe and waves at me one last time. Recently I've been able to convince him to shop at a big grocery shop in town. We went together a few times. While cooking this evening, we ran out of rice so I told Chan to quickly get some while I keep cooking. _I really hope he doesn't go to that little shop._  
He comes back and takes out the rice.  
"Oh? You bought it in town."  
"Yes," he chuckles a little. "I _did_ think of the option to go to the small shop down hill but..."  
"I'm proud of you." He softly smiles. A backhug while I add water to the rice.  
"Y/n..."  
"Yes?"  
"Thank you."  
"For what?"  
"For showing me that I also have good sides. Believing in me when it seemed like I was hopeless. Thank you for loving my vampire side when I couldn't." I turn around in his arms and look him in the eyes. His eyes overflowing with love and gratitude. "Thank you,, for making me accept my vampire side." I can't help but tear up. _This is all I ever wanted._ For him to accept his vampire side, not tear himself apart for being a 'monster'. "I'm so grateful for everything you've done for me." Even he is starting to tear up now. "I love you so much." His voice cracks a little. A few tears falling down on my face.  
"You mean the world to me Chan." My voice weak from crying. He softly places his hand on the back of my head and puts our foreheads together. After being in each other's embrace like that, he slowly pulls back a little. Our faces still close, he places his hand to cup my cheek. He leans in and kisses away the tear on my upper cheek. Both our eyes watery, getting lost in each other's eyes overflowing with love.

 

A spring morning. The sun shining while we lie on our sides, facing each other on the bed. A good morning kiss.  
"Y/n, I've been thinking..." I listen attentively. "What if we... get a place in the human world?"  
"Wait, really? Are you sure?"  
"I want to try. As long as I have you by my side, I'm not afraid."  
"Chan..." the joy in my chest is overwhelming.  
"And besides... I miss my brothers," he laughs with a cold sweat.  
"I thought that would persuade you."  
"But it's still mostly because of you. I feel guilty that I have to keep you locked up here in this boring mansion. I feel sorry that you had to leave everything behind because of me."  
"Chan, I wouldn't have wanted anything else. Just being with you makes me the happiest person in the world."  
"So... you're okay with going to the human world?"  
"Of course! You're not the only one who missed your brothers." I squish his cheek playfully. "I'm sure your brothers will be delighted to hear the news!" I start to get out of bed and drag Chan by the arm with me. "Come on! Let's go!"  
"Y/n, wait."  
"We have to call them!"

Like I thought, Chan's brothers are overjoyed to hear about it.  
"#The apartment where we used to live is close to where the others live. Donghun and Byeongkwan live a bit further from each other but the apartment is right in between. And we're moving to a place that isn't far from it too. So you guys would live in a close range with everyone!#" _It's almost too perfect!_  
"#We'll contact the notary right away! I think we can meet up at the apartment in the afternoon.#"  
"Thank you so much Junhee!" 

As we put on our jackets, Chan sighs deeply, stressed.  
"Are you okay? I'm sorry if I hurried everything a bit too much. I got too excited." I go to him to cup his cheek. "I know you would've preferred going a little more slowly. I should've-"  
"It's okay. I can do this. Just..." he looks down, embarrassed.  
"Just what?"  
"Just,, if you could hold my hand."  
"Of course," I giggle. _He's so precious._

We go into town and Chan feels a little more tense than usual. He subconsciously squeezes my hand a little more. Together with Junhee and his fiancee, we have the meeting with the notary. We'll be able to move in in two weeks! _That should be enough time for Chan to get used to the idea of living in the human world._ Once the notary is done with everything, I give Chan one last look to see if he's okay. He nods. _I really am proud of him._ The notary leaves and we thank Junhee and his fiancee for the kind offer.  
"It was nice seeing you again, brother." A last goodbye and we go back to the mansion.  
"In two weeks you'll be able to see your brothers all the time!"  
"We will be able to see them all the time."  
"Yes," I softly chuckle.  
"I'm glad you like my brothers so much."  
" You're very lucky to have such amazing brothers."  
"I know." He looks down, the expression on his face saddening. _He's so easy to read, I can tell what he's thinking._  
"You might not have always appreciated them as much, but at least now you learned just how precious they are." He nods with a small hum, feeling a bit better again. His past self might still haunt him sometimes, but I'll help him through it. We'll get there. Together we can solve anything. He takes hold of my hand while walking.  
"What would I do without you..." he says looking in front of him.

 

* * *

 

The two weeks pass very quickly and we start to move the things we have packed. It takes about five days to get everything in place. Only two small boxes still have to be moved. We close the gate and take a step back to look at the big mansion.  
"Well... this is it then."  
"It feels so weird to leave this place. After living there almost whole my life. I'll definitely miss it. But... I'm also looking forward to move on." That makes me smile. "How about you?" He looks slightly down at me.  
"I'll mostly miss the happy memories I made there."  
"We'll make a lot of new beautiful memories in the apartment," Chan winks playfully. His tone quite teasing. We take hold of each other's hand and start walking. Leaving the dilapidated mansion behind us.

We unpack the last two boxes and Chan throws himself onto the double bed. White bed sheets, soft blanket and pillows all white. The whole apartment is quite white and refreshing. I walk to the window and look outside, the town view in front of us. _I missed this._ He gets up from the bed and comes stand next to me, placing a hand on my back.  
"Are you happy to be back?"  
"I am," I softly smile up at him. His eyes tell he's happy for me. But also sorry for keeping me away for so long. _But it was worth it._ If I hadn't found that mansion, if I hadn't found Chan... I would have never found my little sunshine in life.

I put an arm around his waist and hug him sideways.  
I sigh deeply and happily," I love you."  
"I love you too, my baby bear," he says with a cute tone, leaning his head on top of mine.

♡The End♡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so so much for reading, I really appreciate every read, kudos and comment ♡  
> I'll upload a small bonus tomorrow~
> 
> If you have any feedback or tips, it's more than welcome! I'm still working on improving my writing ^^


	13. Bonus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> • the small bonus I promised ^^  
> • enjoy~

[Bonus]

It's our one year anniversary. Now that it's summer, we decided to go to the beach to celebrate.  
Chan's driving. Since we're going out anyway, he might as well practice his driving. Pretty quickly after we moved he got interested in learning how to drive. Knowing how to drive always comes in handy.  
Once we arrive, we quickly take out our stuff and walk to the beach. We take off our shoes and start walking on the soft, warm sand. Before I can sit down and put everything into place, Chan is already pulling me by the arm to go to the water.  
"Come on~" he says in a pouty high tone while stamping his feet up and down. Both wearing shorts, we start to walk into the cold water.  
"IT'S SO COLD! I FORGOT HOW COLD IT WAS!" He seems bothered by the cold but also happy and excited. _How many years would it have been since he went to the beach?_  
A splash. A few drops on my face. The water is cold but at least it feels refreshing in the hot weather. We start to splash each other with water. Eventually I give up and start to run back towards our spot. As he runs after me, he catches up and grabs me bridal style in a split second. He keeps running with me in his arms until we reach the spot. I hand him a towel.  
"I'm in the mood for ice cream!"  
"You just carried me all the way here and you want to go find an ice cream cart _right now_?"  
"You're right, let's rest for a moment. He lays down on the blanket that I had spread out on the sand. I go lie next to him. Enjoying the warm, but not too hot, sun on our faces. Seagulls clawing and the wind blowing. After about five minutes, Chan rolls over so that he is hovering above me and gives me a peck.  
"Let's go!" He stands up quicker than the speed of light. Almost dragging me by the hand, we find an ice cream shop.  
We walk back while eating the cool ice cream.  
"What should we do for this evening?"  
"I already have an idea," Chan answers.  
"Oh?"  
"It's a secret," he sneakily smiles. His eyes filled with excitement.

We pack our stuff and walk back to the car. I want to get into the car, but Chan stops me. He takes my hand again and I just follow him. Following the shore, we eventually arrive at a quite fancy restaurant. Nothing really expensive, but something more chic than we've been too yet.  
"I'm quite impressed Chan," I say, feeding his pride. He gives me a kiss on the cheek.  
"For my one and only."

 

After diner, we go back home. Wash off the sand and meet in the bedroom. Chan turns me around so that my back is turned to him. He puts his arms around me and I see something silver shimmer. He gives me a backhug once he's done attaching the necklace. I take a look at it. It's a small yellow rose.  
"I thought you might miss the rose garden from the mansion, so..."  
"Chan... you didn't have to."  
"I wanted to at least give you something small. And I couldn't come up with anything more original," he admits.  
"It's perfect, thank you Chan." I turn around in his arms and give him a kiss. It lasts longer than I intended. He goes sit down on the edge of the bed and I walk up to him. Standing right in front of him, I start to play with his hair. He looks down, slightly embarrassed.  
"I know this might sound kind of cheesy but... today, I just couldn't help keep thinking back to when we first kissed. That whole day felt... magical."  
"What about now then? Is it not magical anymore?"  
"Of course it is! But that day was just... special."  
"I know." He suddenly looks up at me with a smirk.  
"So... why don't we try and make this day even more special?" _Huh?_ He grabs me by the waist and throws me onto the bed. Tickling me until he's hovering above me again. A feather kiss marathon. Eventually his kisses get deeper and deeper until our lips meet. Following into the depth.

An unending kiss with passion. The mood going darker as the sun starts to set and the surrounding darkens as well.

Then he goes lower. Jawline,, neck. Stopping in his trace, he pulls away a bit and stares at my neck.  
"Just a little bit?" his voice soft and deep.  
"Mm." I put my hands in his hair as he slowly transforms. His aura a lot less darker and mysterious than when we first met.  
I can nearly feel the bite but that tingling feeling is there. I almost roll my eyes of how good it feels once he starts to suck. A soft sigh in my neck. Making a shiver go down my spine.  
He pulls away and transforms back. We look each other in the eyes, both our sight filled with ardour. Chan gives me a soft smile, I smile back. Taking a glimpse of my lips right before kissing me again,, as we continue our blissful and kissful night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! Have a great day~


End file.
